1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module.
2. Related Background Art
An optical module includes a semiconductor laser element. The semiconductor laser element generates an optical signal in response to an externally applied electric signal. In one example, the optical modules together with a driving element are provided on a printed circuit board. The driving element generates an electric signal for driving the optical module. Optical modules have a variety of uses and are used in optical communication systems, such as trunk optical communication systems and in metro optical communication systems.